Internet
by Miss Bunny-Bany
Summary: Su conexión era hasta más lenta que en Estonia, si viviera en Estonia ya hubiera muerto o caído en la locura por no tener a San Google junto con él. Los demás a lo mejor lo veían como un forever alone sin vida social, pero su amor por San(ta) Google era inhumano, ella no lo molestaba y le daba amor con todas esas páginas que tenía. Estar lejos de él era asfixiante.


_Rurouni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki_

**Advertencia:** Cualquier relación con la verdad es pura casualidad.

**Notas de autor:**

Cumplo con el reto de la linda Liceth *sonrisa forzada* de hacer un drabble con humor…

Te quiero-odio ¿lo sabes? Yo también te pondré un reto "desgraciado" para que sepas cuánto te aprecio.

_**≈≈Internet≈≈**_

•

_**Por: Miss Bunny- Bany **__[Reto de Bunny Nya]_

_**Acto único.**_

**チュー**

Tres luces parpadeando. ¡Sólo tres benditas luces! El internet estaba muy lento, la única razón lógica era que Dios lo quería ver sufrir, nada más falta esa voz que venía de quién sabe dónde gritándole: ¡Arrepiéntete, pecador!

No quería saber de nadie, ni siquiera que el mundo era invadido por un virus que los convertía a todos en zombies para juntos bailar thriller o mueve el esqueleto al ritmo de una cumbia-zombi. Si esto pasara en la realidad de igual manera no le importaría tirarle al enano de Yahiko mientras él se tira de un acantilado pegando un grito como todo un macho alfa, por lo menos los sesos de ese mocoso servirían para el bien de la humanidad.

Se acomodó en su silla mientras le daba algunos golpes al modem, como si el internet iba a acelerarse con golpearlo, no era un televisor de la década pasada que funcionaba a los golpes, no. ¡Era un modem! Al parecer Sanosuke lo único que deseaba era que su internet reviviera del inframundo y digi-evolucionara con un nombre como: Harry Potter y el modem de fuego.

Su conexión era hasta más lenta que en Estonia, si viviera en Estonia ya hubiera muerto o caído en la locura por no tener a San Google junto con él. Los demás a lo mejor lo veían como un forever alone sin vida social, pero su amor por San(ta) Google era inhumano, ella no lo molestaba y le daba amor con todas esas páginas que tenía, aunque estar lejos de él era asfixiante.

Comenzó a rodar como maniático en su cama. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y se sobresaltó de una manera muy cómica.

―¡Llegué, _hermanito!_

Se desplomó en la cama de Sanosuke y la azabache le sonrió. Para él esa macabra sonrisa era la sonrisa del Anticristo, bueno; Kaoru cuando está en sus días prácticamente se le mete el diablo así que no era una novedad que se comporte como la _huérfana_.

―¿Y te tengo que abrazar y decir: "¡Qué bueno que llegas, ya me sentía muy solito!" con una voz tipo Alvin y las ardillas? ―Le increpó, incrédulo.

―Te pensaba dar la contraseña de mi wifi pero ahora te jodes… ―Gruñó, saliendo del cuarto… Mejor dicho, pateando la puerta para, si se puede decir, salir de una manera decente.

―¡No! ¡No! ―Se tiró al piso, chillando cual gato que le pisan la cola.

Lloró amargamente, era una ogra sin sentimientos… ¡Ojalá se quedara sola con quinientos gatos! Y que los hombres "sexys" que conociera fueran homosexuales afeminados. Que caminaran afeminados, respiraran afeminados y comieran afeminados… ¡Todo afeminado!

Observó con rencor su módem, era un puto artefacto que no servía para nada. ¡Nada! Gastaba su dinero en pagar una cosa inservible...

De nuevo tocaron la puerta y Sanosuke le entró el―. ¡¿Qué quieres, molesta tanuki?!

―Soy yo, Sano.

Cuánta tranquilidad emanaba del pelirrojo, en realidad este sentía unas profundas ganas de golpearlo por gritarle en el oído, podía con todo pero no con una bocina humana que gritaba peor que las personas _"locas"._

―¿Qué quieres, Kenshin? No hay internet por si preguntas ―El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Sagara y se puso a "averiguar" porqué el cabeza de pollo no tenía internet.

Dos minutos le tomó averiguar la causa, fue fácil, el módem no estaba conectado, por ende al "infeliz" adicto a su querido módem no le llegaba internet. El castaño quedó perplejo, duró varias horas lamentándose por no tener internet y al final no estaba conectado... ¡Dios lo odiaba con toda su alma!

―¡Kenshin! ¡Me salvaste la vida! Te amo ―Himura tosió por aquella confesión tan homosexual, no lo juzgaba porque no se daba cuenta de lo que decía. En realidad nunca se daba cuenta de lo que salía de su boca.

El castaño le prometió a su módem que nunca más lo dejaría, que estaría siempre con él hasta que la muerte los separara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notas de Autor:

Que cosa tan rara ***suspira*** pero como no se me ocurría nada más lo hice así.

Al final pensé en poner a Sano observando el mundo después de dos años sin salir a la calle y que al final vio un cyber y no pudo con la tentación.

Te quiero Li, aunque no lo diga y te diga otras cosas que son feas (?

* * *

_"La pobreza no es natural, es creada por el hombre y puede superarse y erradicarse mediante acciones de los seres humanos. Y erradicar la pobreza no es un acto de caridad, es un acto de justicia."_


End file.
